onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Shears of Destiny
*Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Fairies *Hook *Jafar *Mr. Gold † *Three Fates |usedon = Aladdin *Evil Queen (Serum) *Regina Mills *Rumplestiltskin † |usedfor = Severing the ties to one's own destiny |firstappearance = Street Rats |latestappearance = The Black Fairy }} The Shears of Destiny are a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the fifth episode of the sixth season. The Shears of Destiny are based on the Fates' Shears from Greek Mythology, and from the Disney film Hercules. History Later, the shears somehow end up in the possession of Jafar, who offers them to Aladdin after informing him that, because of his role as the Savior, he is destined to be killed. He explains that using the shears will cut away the fate and power of the Savior, and allow him to live happily. Though Aladdin initially decides against using the shears, Jafar later teleports them to the boy, suggesting that he save them for a rainy day. Eventually, Aladdin becomes afraid and succumbs to the temptation of using the shears before fleeing to the Enchanted Forest. }} After Hook hides the shears in a toolbox in the garage at Emma's house, the Evil Queen reveals this to Henry, as a way to cause a rift between Henry and Hook. Henry takes the shears and heads to the docks to throw them into the water like Emma previously requested. Hook attempts to stop him and explain his actions, but then, they are taken captive by the crew of the Nautilus. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold visits the Queen at Zelena's farmhouse, asking her to give him the shears as he wants to use them on Belle's son once he is born, in order to change the future of his family. However, the Queen explains that the shears are "long gone". Hook and Henry use the shears to find a way to escape the Nautilus, and after Henry rescues Hook from Liam, the pirate agrees to get rid of the shears for good. They put them inside of a treasure chest and drop them out of the submarine's exit. Later, when admitting the whole truth to Emma, Hook admits he was selfish for keeping the shears to save her, even if she hated him for making the decision for her. Fortunately, Emma is not angry, as she would have done the same thing. Unbeknownst to everyone, the Queen sends a sea creature to fetch the shears, and then gives them to Mr. Gold in exchange for his help with getting Snow White's heart. At some point after regaining the shears, the Queen buries them in the graveyard When Belle learns from Zelena about Mr. Gold's plans for her son once he is born, she vows to her husband that she will never let him use the shears. She accosts him for once again making the wrong decision by attempting to force his son to love him, rather than being worthy enough of his love by earning it. With Robin's help, the Queen uncovers the buried shears and later uses them to separate herself and Regina for good so she can finally kill Regina. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Despite the shears being originally from Greek Mythology, symbols from Egyptian Mythology can be seen on them.File:605TheShears.png File:605FatesShears.png |-|Cultural References= Biblical *The shears' name is reminiscent of the Holy Lance's alternative name, the Spear of Destiny. Like the shears, the Spear of Destiny is closely connected to the Savior, as it is said to be the weapon used to pierce Jesus Christ's side as he hung on the cross. Appearances References fr:Ciseaux de la destinée Category:Magic